


Wet Bret Smell

by xkidrebel



Category: Flight of the Conchords, Jemaine Clement - Fandom, bret mckenzie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i know i’m like 10 years late with this but whatever, implied pre bret/jemaine, pre slash, this is fotc Bret and Jemaine not them irl they just have the same names lmao, we love gay musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkidrebel/pseuds/xkidrebel
Summary: It isn’t gay if your friend is wet, cold and just needs somewhere to sleep, right?





	Wet Bret Smell

It’s Bret’s hand poking his cheek that finally wakes him up. Jemaine wonders if this is how Bret feels when he gets woken up so he makes a mental note to in the future consider if his 2 am questions are really that urgent.

“Hey, Jemaine, Jemaine, are you awake?” In his defence Bret does sound rather sheepish, or maybe just tired. So to be nice Jemaine only gives a small long suffering sigh as he replies that yes he was awake. Well he is now anyway.

“Uhh I think a pipe must have burst or something cause my bed and I are soaking wet.” He turns the light on to illustrate that there is in fact a steady stream of water falling from the ceiling and right onto Bret’s bed.

Biting a back a bed-wetting joke is hard but the light is kinda hurting his still half asleep eyes and the sight of Bret’s soaked hair, all flat and half covering his face makes him feel like it would be too mean.

“Oh.”

“You should probably take a shower or you’ll end up smelling like a wet dog. Then we’ll figure out where you can sleep.”

“But I’m tired!” Comes the reply before Bret pauses, seemingly to consider something, then he adds, “Can I just sleep in your bed tonight man? It’ll only be for one night.”

The first thought in Jemaine’s head is to say no, that the bed isn’t big enough. But he’s had women, ok a woman, spend the night and they’d both managed to fit. Bret would hardly take up much more room. But there would need to be less touching of body parts now. Why would Bret suggest that, it would definitely be a bit weird, right?

“C’mon Jemaine, I’m coldddd!” It was true, he could see Bret shivering, his wet pyjamas sticking to his small frame.

“Fine,” His want to get back to sleep trumps the possibility of awkwardness in the end. And anyway, it isn’t gay if you’re just helping out a friend. 

“Just make sure you keep to one side of the b-“. Before he can even finish his sentence and make one last ditched effort to get him to at least get into some dry clothes Bret is in the bed. He takes up way more than his fair share of the blankets and makes Jemaine find him far cuter than he should.

Bret falls asleep pretty quickly, probably content with finally feeling warm.

Well, Jemaine is pretty sure Bret’s asleep, his breathing seems to have evened out but he’s to scared to look at him and risk making eye contact cause that would surely be weird. Something about the closeness is making him feel tense and hyper aware of how this would look to other people. As it is his arms are just barely avoiding touching Bret’s back, and he’s planning on keeping it that way but he also has to admit that it’s sort of nice, in a totally platonic way, obviously.

As Jemaine finally starts to fall asleep again his last thought is that Bret does kind of smell like wet dog, only this ‘wet Bret smell’ isn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Flight Of The Conchords fic so I’m still working on getting their voices right but I’m writing more stuff now. Also I know this is super short but feedback is always appreciated and I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
